Mak Plain
'Mak Plain '''was a male Muun banker who served as a moneylender, lobbyist and representative of the InterGalactic Banking Clan in the Galactic Senate between 21 BBY and 19 BBY. Plain worked alongside Banking Clan Senator Nix Card, sharing his unscrupolous greed. Indeed, the Muun banker lent money to both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, caring not for the millions dying in the Clone Wars or for his own homeworld of Coruscant. Biography Mak Plain was a Muun male during the twilight years of the Galactic Republic. Like many other members of his species, Plain worked as a banker for the Muun-run InterGalactic Banking Clan—the galaxy's largest and most politically powerful financial institution. However, unlike other Muuns, Plain was born on the capital world of Coruscant, though this did little to affect his war-profiteering agenda. Nix Card became the Banking Clan's senator, with Mak Plain serving as loan officer under his wing, following Rush Clovis' secret conspiracy with Trade Federation Senator Lott Dod and investment in a new droid foundry on Geonosis. In 21 BBY, the Galactic Senate debated a reform bill that would deregulate the galaxy's financial institutions so that the goverment could secure larger loans to further fund the Republic's war effort. The legislation, which was sponsored by senators Nix Card, Mot-Not Rab, Gume Saam, Lott Dod and Halle Burtoni passed with an overwhelming majority following a terrorist attack by the Confederacy of Independent Systems on Coruscant's power generator and the failure of a fledgling peace movement between the two goverments. Immediately after the passage of the deregulation bill, Senator Halle Burtoni drafted and introduced a bill that would secure a loan from the Banking Clan to fund the growth and training of five million new Clone Trooper soldiers. Unbeknownst to many senators, given the recent implementation of lender deregulation, Plain and the Banking Clan would be able to offer the loan with a twenty-five percent interest rate—a dramatic hike from the previous government rate of ten percent. While the debate over the bill raged on Coruscant, the Confederacy, to which the Banking Clan also lent, accepted the new interest rate and secured their own loan to finance the creation of three million more battle droid units. Two senators opposed to the Republic appropriations bill—Padmé Amidala of Naboo and Onaconda Farr of Rodia—met with Plain to investigate the Banking Clan's new loan policies and the details of the proposed loan. To the senators' shock and disgust, Plain divulged that the loan would carry a twenty-five percent interest rate. The Muun tried to temper their revulsion by revealing that the Confederacy had no problem paying at the new rate, but Amidala only questioned Plain's motives for allowing the Confederacy to acquire more forces. Although Plain made his home on the Republic capital, he assured the Senator that the Banking Clan had no stake or bias in the war between the Republic and Confederacy (though both knew how false the claim was). Shortly after his meeting with Amidala and Farr, Plain met with Burtoni in the Republic Executive Building. Despite an impassioned plea to reject the appropriations bill from Amidala to the Senate days later, the legislation passed, and the Republic secured the loan. Although Amidala continued her quest to repeal the bill and cancel the loan, Burtoni's legislation stood and the order for the clone troopers went forward. In 20 BBY, Plain accompanied Senator Card to a slave auction on Zygerria, together with several other Muun officials of the Banking Clan wearing similar attire to that of the loan officer. The deregulation of the banks, the increased interest rates and corruption of the Core Five led to the near-bankruptcy of the Banking Clan. During an investigation by Senator Amidala, Mak Plain was there to welcome Senator Amidala, Card and their entourage to the Main Vault, based on the Muuns' homeworld Scipio. During an intense debate on whether Rush Clovis should be made Head of the Intergalatic Banking Clan, Mak Plain declared the Muuns' endorsement for him in that position. Appearances * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Pursuit of Peace" (First appearance) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "An Old Friend" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Rise of Clovis" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Crisis at the Heart" Sources * "Pursuit of Peace" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "An Old Friend" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * "The Rise of Clovis" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com (indirect mention only) * Galactic Senate in the Databank (backup link) (indirect mention only) * Mak Plain in the Databank (backup link) Category:InterGalactic Banking Clan members Category:Lobbyists Category:Bankers Category:Loan officers Category:Representatives of the Galactic Senate Category:Muuns Category:Males